Self Worth
by alex8andre
Summary: *oneshot* She has never found herself; she wonders who she is. He knows this, and he knows who she is now is who she is supposed to be. He thinks to himself, who else deserves the message of self worth more than she?


**A/N:** Heyyy~ So, I've been wanting to write this for such a long time! It's been in the back of my mind for awhile, but I finally found my inspiration tonight! I attempted present tense here - so if you hate it, love it, or see any mistakes I've made, please tell me! :)

For you loyal readers of _Here in Our Moments_, I'm trying sooooo hard to update! I've been pretty busy, but all my free time is spent trying to write a oneshot! I've started so many, but I can't seem to write a good one (dang you, writersblock!). So, not to worry, I'm not dead! Just trying find inspiration - I'll update when I can!

Please read and review! Reviews make my life, and I'd love suggestions/comments/anything that will help me become a better writer. :)

*****If you go on nick(.)com, you can view a full episode of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness! GO WATCH BEFORE IT'S GONE. IT'S SO FUNNY! XD*****

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KFP, which sucks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Self Worth<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Whoever the Dragon Warrior is, he will bring peace to the valley, and to you, my friend," Master Oogway says to the perplexed red panda as he moves on.<p>

He makes his way to the center stages, where everyone stares in awe. But he doesn't pay attention to them; instead, he looks at the face that has the ability to make his heart fill with love and pride, while also twist in pain and anguish. From far away, it looks as though there is nothing on her mind at all; she looks strong, serious, and calm. But one look into her eyes, and he sees that she is nervous. For the rest of the event, he keep his eyes on her, secretly thinking that she is the one.

She is the Dragon Warrior.

When he had created the Dragon Scroll, he had no idea who it was to be to. He just knew that there would be person who needed the message of self worth more than anyone; and that was Tigress.

He remembers the day Shifu brought her to the Jade Palance; Oogway was so happy that Shifu was finally opening up. But it seemed to back fire. Instead of opening up and loving again, Shifu dug down deeper and deeper into silent grief, and he was bringing Tigress down with him.

Oogway knew that her life at the Palace was better than any other life that could be offered to her, but it wasn't the same. Shifu was the only member of family that she had, and he never gave her any affection; their relationship was simply business.

When she was a cub, Oogway would often spend time with her beside the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He would answer her questions and try to give the affection she was lacking. She was a bright child, always curious and wanting to learn. She was stubborn, too, but she used it as a strength, for she always accomplished what she set out to do.

"Grand Master," She had said one day. "Why doesn't Master Shifu love me?"

Oogway could feel his heart fill up with compassion for her. He took her paw as he answered, "Shifu used to love, but then he was deeply hurt. Child, he loves you more than anything else, he's just afraid to show it."

She was silent, and he hoped she understood. But after a moment, she asked a new question, "What exactly is the Dragon Warrior?"

"Why do you wish to know, little one?"

"Master Shifu is having me read the scrolls about it, but I don't think I understand." She said simply.

He thought it over, trying his best to explain it simply to the child. "The Dragon Warrior is going to be the person who reads the Dragon Scroll."

"And what's that, Master?"

"It is a scroll, dear child, that says what true power is."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, then rose in excitment. "Do you think anyone will ever know?"

"Why, dear child?" He said, slightly worried at her excited reaction for power.

"Because I want to know it, if I can."

"And why is that?"

"I want to make Master Shifu proud me - I want to make everyone proud of me."

And for a split moment, he misunderstood. Tai Lung flashed in front of him, taking over the little girl's body. He quickly blinked to rid of the thought. He looked at the child, who was frowning in concentration. She wanted people to be proud of her - was her downfall going to be the same of Tai Lung's?

But before he could say anything, she finished with, "I want people to be proud of me, instead of scared of me."

He could feel his heart break physically inside him. "Child, who is scared of you?"

He knew the answer; he knew the stories of the way the Bao Gu Orphanage treated her. But he wanted to hear what this seven year old had to say.

"Everyone," She said, frowning. "Not just at Bao Gu, Master. Even when I go into town with Master Shifu - people look away 'cause they're scared. They whisper to each other, and they think I can't hear it, but I can." She sniffled suddenly and quickly whiped her eyes. "Sorry, Master. I know I shouldn't cry."

He opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly, she added, "But it hurts." Her voice cracked, and he sighed.

"Come here, child," He said as he opened his arms. She rushed into his arms and clung onto him as hard as she could for fear that he would let go too soon. He felt her warm tears on his side as he stroked the back of her head.

"One day, child, you will feel love."

"What does it feel like, Master?"

Although he thought it was impossible, his heart broke for yet another time. "It is a wonderful feeling, child. It gives you hope to wake up in the morning, whether or not life is good. It gives meaning to each day and makes you smile, even if there are more and better reasons to cry."

"I want to feel like that, Master," She said into his shoulder. He chuckled slightly, then said, "You will, child. Just promise me that you will not be afraid to try and feel it? Let it happen."

She nodded againist his shoulder. "Yes, Master. I promise."

Now, at this moment, he wonders if she remembers this memory as vividly as he does. Every time he looks at her now, he sees her as the little cub who opened up to him, who told him she was still hurting. He often wonders if she still is hurting; all he has to do was look into her eyes, and he would get his answer: yes.

She did not want power the way Tai Lung had wanted it. Tai Lung had wanted power to rule over people, to raise himself up. He wanted to control the world. All she wanted was the world to adore her; didn't everyone want that?

He smiles wistfully to himself as he admires the beautiful woman she had become; not just physically, but personality as well. She is courageous and fearless, wise and cunning. She is selfless - the trait he admired the most in her.

He loves to watch her fight; she remembers everything he and Shifu ever taught her without actually thinking about it. She is the most skilled fighter - while being graceful and forceful at the same time.

And suddenly, he feels it. He raises his hand, and Shifu catches this and quiets the crowd. He could sense the Dragon Warrior; he knew it in the back of his mind without a doubt.

He is sure of this.

He makes his way towards Tigress. He walks slowly, buying time slightly to drive the crowd mad - while at the same time, waiting for something to speak.

Anyone. Anything.

He steps in front of her. She bows her head, but he can still see her smile. He cannot help but smile himself. She is to be the Dragon Warrior.

For who else deserves the message of self worth more than she?

She has never found herself; she wonders who she is. He knows this, and he knows who she is now is who she is supposed to be. He sees her strengths when she only sees her flaws; she thinks she is a failure, when he knows she has succeeded in so many ways.

And again, he thinks to himself, who else deserves the message of self worth more than she?

_Let the one who deserves the message more show up,_ he prays to no one really, for he thought that there was no one who needed the message more.

He reaches out his finger to point at her, when suddenly something flies in front of her. It is a panda, lying unconscience - whom Oogway is pointing at.

Anyone else would see it as an accident, but he knew better. If anyone needed self worth more than Tigress did, than they obviouly needed it a lot. And while she is not the Dragon Warrior, like he originally thought, he knows that something better than anything she had experienced before is going to come from this.

He does not doubt it, he just knows.


End file.
